


One Night in Bangkok

by Sara_Montgomery



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Montgomery/pseuds/Sara_Montgomery
Summary: The former Winter Soldier decided that it was time for him to live a little so he travelled to Bangkok and discovered two things: ecstasy and despair. (The events of Endgame will be considered in this fic)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s)





	One Night in Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> This monster was written for Mimi's One Hit Wonder Challenge on Tumblr. (Her handle is captain-rogers-beard)  
> It is my longest fic since 10 years and it took me some time to finish it but overall I am proud of it! <3  
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I d

It was another humid night at Rattanakosin, the old quarter of Bangkok. As there was an old quarter in almost every town, Bangkok's wasn't much different. Despite a few impressive temples and an actual palace, you could find many shopping opportunities and the main street was busy every night with its bars, restaurants and clubs.

A certain ex-assassin walked idly over the buzzing main street. After they won against Thanos with all the sacrifices that came with it, life got back to normal. Steve gave his shield and the duty of being Captain America to Sam. As Bucky was walking through the crowded street, he thought to himself, that it was probably for the best. Sam becoming the next Cap and not him. Steve knew as much as Bucky, that the latter wasn't ready to take on the shield. Heck, it was roughly only a year after the talented scientists in Wakanda freed him from this horrid brainwash.

He needed to live a bit - a thing, that both Sam and Steve told him with big smirks on their faces. So he took their advice to heart and travelled the world. His current stop was the capital of Thailand. It was a nice warm night and the dark haired man was looking for a place to eat. He loved all the different smells and intriguing offers he saw. All the restaurants and bars on the main street however were cramped, a fact that Bucky didn't find appealing. So he wandered a bit off street and spotted a small restaurant. It looked almost empty and he had to make sure that it was even open for business. He wasn't good with big crowds after all. His social skills were rusty to say the least.

His feeling didn't let him down. The restaurant was small, but clean and only a handful of tables were occupied. He took a seat at an empty one and waited. A young woman with violet hair shouted something in Thai. After a moment, she came to his table. The first thing Bucky noticed about her, were her piercing green eyes. They were almost cat-like and sparkled with honest kindness. Her hair was violet and rather short, experts would've call this a bob. She gave him a gentle smile and greeted him again in Thai. The super soldier must have had a dumbfounded look on his face because after him not responding, she repeated her greeting, this time in English.

“Here is the menu. Do you know what you want to drink or do you need a minute?” She handed him the afore mentioned menu and waited, a small block and pencil at the ready. Bucky tried a smile himself. “Water would be nice.” She nodded but didn't write it on her block and just turned around. The dark haired man watched her get behind the counter and pouring a glass of water. He was so captured by her skilled hands that he forgot to read the menu and choose a dish for dinner. As she returned to his table with the glass of water, he hadn't chosen at all. “Take your time, I will be back in a couple of minutes.” She assured him with another smile and went to tend to another table.

“Oi Violet, move your ass over here!” A harsh and loud voice interrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant. Bucky tried not to look up from his dinner but after hearing her voice he couldn't help himself. “I told you countless times, that my name is not Violet!” The young woman shot back angrily with both hands on her hips. “And I would appreciate it, if you could lower your voice. You're disturbing the other guests.” The rude man grunted as a response and stood up. He was quite tall and towered over her small frame. “And what if I don't, sweetheart? What will you do, huh?” He put a finger under her chin and lifted it, so that she had to look him in the eyes. “I will kick you out!” The waitress informed him matter of factly. This response earned her a loud laugh. “I don't think so, sweetie. But I am sure we can come to another agreement...” He eyed her up and licked his lips with a wolfish grin. Bucky watched the scene in front of him. His metal arm, covered by his jacket and a glove almost broke the chopsticks. If this bastard would make another move, he would interfere! Maybe this wasn't the 40s anymore but in no era should a woman be treated like that. But just as he was about to get up, the rude man was hunching next to the woman. He cursed profoundly while holding his manly parts. This waitress knew her moves, Bucky was quite impressed. The remaining conversation was quite and ended with the rude man leaving the establishment. After that she came to his table with an apologetic look on her face. “I am so sorry, that you had to witness this. In satisfaction of the disturbance dessert is on the house.”

After this incident Bucky found himself coming to the restaurant almost every night. It wasn't so much for the food, which was delicious, it was more for the woman who peeked his interest with simply not being a damsel in distress. At his fifth visit, his waitress joked that he was becoming a regular. He tried every dish on the menu and when he wasn't sure, he enjoyed to get a recommendation from her. On a particular quite night she even sat down at his table and had dessert with him. Bucky grew comfortable around her, even that much, that he took off his glove. She wasn't startled, she just gave him a curious look but knew better than to bring it up. He appreciated that. After a whole week, she eventually told him her name.

“That's not a Thai name... Kairi is what, Japanese?” She smiled and continued to dry the glasses from the open dishwasher. Bucky was standing at the counter, enjoying a cold beer.

“Something like that. I am half Japanese. All I know from Google is, that it is associated with the ocean.” “I think it suits you... better than Violet.”

“Definitely better than Violet! Do you plan on staying in Bangkok longer? I remember that you said you would only be here for a bit more than a week.”

“That was my initial plan, yes... However I discovered something interesting which makes me want to stay a bit more.”

What was happening to him? This wasn't his usual demeanour. His people skills were rusty and all that he knew was war and battles and death and fights! Travelling to all this exotic and amazing places, meeting all kinds of people made him less than an hermit, granted but still he was surprised that he knew how to flirt after all.

“Well, this interest must be quite fascinating to make you extend your visit.” Kairi leant on the counter which accentuated her well-formed breasts. Bucky wasn't able to look away, he was just only a man. He gulped audibly and licked over his dry lips. Was she flirting back at him? Could it be, that she took the same liking to him as he took to her? There was only one way to find out! “Would you like to go out with me?” He blurted out suddenly. Surprising her and him both. A few uncomfortable seconds ticked by and then the silence was broken by her soft giggle. “I didn't expect you to be so bold.” The super soldier was about to apologize and tell her that she should forget about it, but she interrupted him. “Tomorrow's my day off. Pick me up at noon.” She gave him a wink, grabbed her block and pencil and greeted the new guests, who had just arrived. Bucky was left with mixed feelings. Not in the world would he have thought, that she would agree to go on a date with him. A warm and pleasant feeling started to settle in his chest and made the world look just a bit brighter.

Tomorrow noon came way too fast for Bucky's liking and he was actually nervous. He hadn't had a date since well a whole lifetime. But something about Kairi made it easy to relax and be himself. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He got a text from Steve.

_Don't sweat it, Buck. She will see the same humble guy as I see._

Bucky smiled at his phone. He wasn't sure that this guy was still in him. But maybe it was time to find out. He typed a quick response and put his phone back just in time for Kairi to arrive.

**One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble**

The date went wonderfully well much to Bucky's surprise and delight. He learned a few new things about this amazing woman. She had six older half-brothers and she came from a patchwork family. Her favourite colour was green and she hated plumbs. In return he opened up to her a bit more. He tried to focus on the good things from the past. Like the Stark fair he went to with Steve just before deployment. Or the countless times he had to save Steve from some jerks. After knowing his name and seeing his metal hand Kairi clearly put one and one together. That also meant that she knew he was the Winter Soldier. An ex-assassin. A cold blood murderer. The internet was full of reports of him killing people. While chatting about this and that his thoughts got gloomy. Kairi was a smart and wonderful woman, Bucky could hardly believe that she would want to enjoy his company after knowing about his dark past. He figured that she only stayed because he was now a member of the Avengers who saved the world. This thought soured the wonderful date he had with her.

**Not much between despair and ecstasy**

“You are making that face again, Bucky.” They were walking along a beautiful small canal, the moon rising to its zenith illuminating the landscape and the couple. Bucky was still in thoughts and didn't hear her. When she took his metal hand in hers, she caught his attention. “What is on your mind?” Her eyes sparked like precious emeralds and her even features were beautifully highlighted by the moonlight. Her lips adorned a gentle and warm smile. He couldn't help but bring up his flesh hand and cupping her face. His eyes flickered between her eyes and lips. Unsure if he should proceed or not. “You gonna kiss me, soldier or not?” Her hands travelled to his neck and pulled him closer. Their faces where only inches apart, soft breaths were exchanged and just when the tension wasn't bearable any longer, their lips met in a chaste kiss. Soon they had to break apart, both panting a little and smiling softly. “I would say, still got it, soldier.” Kairi smirked and caressed his stubbled cheek with one hand. Bucky was still amazed by this sweet kiss that he couldn't form a coherent sentence. Instead he kept looking at those mesmerizing green eyes. A warm breeze rustled her hair and it felt oddly like a scene out of a romance movie. Bucky couldn't help but smile at her in utter bliss. He would have never imagined ending up in a reassuring embrace and looking into a warm and loveable face. After they shared this tender moment under the dazzling moonlight they continued their stroll. The day or rather night ended too fast and in true gentleman fashion Bucky walked his date to her apartment.

Kairi turned around, hand on the door knob, door half opened. “Do you wanna come in?” Her smile was honest and it reached her eyes. The dark haired man shifted uncomfortable on his feet. “I think we should let it end here. I am not good with... You know I wasn't with someone since...” He searched for the right words and grew even more uncomfortable. But the violet haired woman understood and ended his suffering. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, stepped closer and kissed him again. It was just a quick peck on the lips. “I understand. No worries.” Kairi opened the door to her apartment fully and headed inside. “I'll see you tomorrow in the restaurant?” She wanted to know, a small flash of insecurity crossed her face. Bucky returned her smile. “You will. Good night, Kairi.” He bid her farewell and after her door closed fully he turned around. His heart was overflowing with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. As the ex-assassin was walking back to his current residence, a realization hit him with the force of a truck. He was about to fall for this woman! The thought made his heart stutter and he felt like his legs would give in any minute. Was he allowed to feel so light and good? Was he allowed to love and more importantly was he worth to be loved in return?

**One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble**

They went out a few more times after the first successful date. And after staying in Bangkok for almost a month, he thought about getting his own place. With the help of Kairi he got himself a nice and small apartment in a decent neighbourhood. He even got a job as a part time bouncer for a club. As Kairi was working as a waitress she had a wide social network and she was friends with some of the girls working in afore mentioned club. They were having a hard time with some very rude and impertinent customers. So it was not far fetched that with his background and appearance he was perfect for the job. He was becoming unbend and made a few friends even. When he called Steve the other night, his friend mentioned that he was becoming more Bucky and less Winter Soldier. He had to promise the other super soldier that Bucky would introduce the woman who unfroze his heart soon.

Life was good. He felt that he finally had arrived in the 21st century. Bucky looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and couldn't help but smile. He kissed her head and hugged her tighter, his eyes closing and sleep finally taking over him as well.

The former Winter Soldier awoke to an unknown amount of noise. It sounded a lot like things breaking and crashing. His brain still heavy with sleep couldn't figure out the source yet. Bucky got up and noticed that he was alone. “Doll?” He called out while putting a shirt on. The crashing noises grew louder and a scream let Bucky's blood freeze. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he was back in fight mode in an instance. He stormed into the living room, hands balled to fists ready to fight. But nobody was here. The furnishings were overthrown, a broken vase laid on the ground. But there was no sight of Kairi. With panic raising Bucky searched the small apartment. But he was utterly alone. Anger boiled in him, whoever took her from him would pay dearly! Just when he was about to leave the apartment, the unharmed TV sprung to live. Bucky was greeted with a white light and a voice that sent shivers down to his very core. Hydra, he thought immediately. “Good day, Mr. Barnes. I believe we haven't met. Please have a seat my friend.” The smooth voice told Bucky, who stood in front of the TV and didn't move a muscle. “Don't want to sit? Fine with me. I have to say I was rather surprised to read a report, saying that our Winter Soldier was alive and somewhat rehabilitated.” Bucky tried to get as many information out of this obscure conversation as possible. As much as he wanted to shout and tell the man to get to the point, his tactical side took over. “And I was even more surprised to hear that you were here in my beautiful city.” You could hear the sly smile in the voice. “I believe you already figured out what we want, Mr. Barnes.” Bucky gritted his teeth together. Of course he knew what they want. Him, back on duty. Back as the mindless killing machine. “Before you say anything you would regret you should take into account that we have something of much value to you...” The screen went from bight to dark and a shuffling noise could be heard and after a minute, a face came into view. The image made Bucky gulp and he anger threatened to boil over, his metal arm crunched with a metallic sound. Kairi's face was covered in blood and bruises. She was barely conscious. Two hands had to hold her face into the camera, so Bucky could see her. This made him sick to the stomach and he had to mentally calm himself down. At least she was alive, he kept telling himself. The screen flickered again and the bright white light was back and so was the velvety voice. “Well, I think you are more than keen to comply, aren't you?” Bucky clenched his fists tighter. “Ready to comply.” Was all he hissed. The screen went black and his cellphone buzzed.

After the initial shock and disgust, Bucky complied. Kairi's life was on the line after all. The tasks Hydra told him to do were rather simple. It involved killing some people without getting seen or caught. And after 10 hits they would release the woman that he loved and he was free to go. Bucky scoffed at that, he knew better than to believe it. So he had to save her on his own. Luckily the Hydra agents weren't what they used to be. The super soldier easily extracted the information he needed to pinpoint Kairis location. “Just a little while longer, doll.” he thought to himself while he disarmed a patrolling agent. Getting in was easy and if he had had more time to think about it and wouldn't have been so pre-occupied with fear and sorrow, he would have seen it coming. But all he could think of was Kairi. And when he finally found her deep in the facility he couldn't suppress a relieved sob. He cradled her bruised form carefully in his arms. The violet haired woman whimpered and slowly opened her eyes. “Bucky?” She muttered breathlessly. “I got you, doll. You're safe now!” Relieve flooded him and he placed feather-light kisses on her hair, forehead, nose and everywhere he could reach without hurting her further. “Let's get out of here.” He picked her up bridal style and just when he was about to reach the door a gunshot graced his metal shoulder. Bucky moved within a second. His metal arm released her legs gently and he took the extra second to make sure she was able to stand on her feet. With his right hand he steadied her while he used his left hand to deflect the bullets as best as he could. Adrenaline cursed though his body, he was so occupied to shield the woman in his arm, that he missed the prick of the needle in his exposed neck. His body suddenly felt stiff and the fire stopped. In total shock his eyes searched for the familiar emerald ones. But this time they weren't full of love or even fear due to this whole situation – no this time they were like the gem stones, hard and unyielding. The drug was working, sending his body into overdrive. He felt his legs gave in and his head throbbed painfully. He only half registered that Kairi freed herself from his arm and made her way through the other end of the room. Still pretty beaten up but not as weak on her feet than a minute before, she stood dutifully next to the door. “Well, well, well. You exceeded our time frame, Mr. Barnes.” An all too familiar velvety voice announced cheerfully. A dark, tall man wearing an expensive suit walked in. “It pains me too see that we had to use Agent V's talents to finally get to you.” He gave Kairi a small nod which she returned.

**Can't be too careful with your company**

But all Bucky could see was his woman stand next to those Hydra agents. He couldn't believe it. He refused to do so! A pain much grater than all the countless battle wounds he suffered settled in. He was such a fool for trusting her. Just when he thought that he deserved this happiness, destiny came and proved him wrong. She tricked him! But what was even worse, he let her. Bucky was furious! Her betrayal weighed heavy on his chest. Breathing became almost unbearable with every breath and every heartbeat the realization sunk deeper into his brain. “I think now he is more open to comply again, sir.” Kairi observed, her eyes taking in her lovers haunched state. “Very well then!” The man in charge clapped his hands. “Get Mr. Barnes set up for the procedure, Agent V.”

The drug and his broken heart made his attempts at resisting futile. Two strong arms dragged him to the wall and chained his hands behind his back. He swore when Shuri finally rid him from the programming that he would not be made into a mindless killing machine ever again. But although his vow he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Kairi was saying something to the other agent but he couldn't make out the words. His head felt clouded and dizzy. He was about to pass out completely.

The first thing he felt, when he finally regained consciousness was a warm and wet cloth pressed gently to his temple and forehead. His eyes fluttered and violet hair came into his view. “Kairi...” Bucky breathed out. “Shh, don't speak.” She hushed him and continued to wipe his forehead. “How could you...” He slurred still affected from the drug she gave him. Kairi paid him no mind, her attention was set on something else. Two other agents joined them and Kairi's whole body stiffened slightly. “I don't need help... or a babysitter.” Kairi quipped while helping Bucky to stand up. “Suit yourself, V.” One of the agents scoffed but left the room nonetheless. The female agent made quick work of his chuckles. Once free, he slumped against her firm body, resting nearly all his body weight on her. “We need to hurry, Buck.” The former Winter Soldier wasn't sure what was going on, he still had a hard time believe that she was a Hydra agent. The drug was loosing its effect on him slowly. Rather slow the made it out of the room and into the long and sterile looking floor. Bucky attempted to stand on his own, still wobbly on his feet and dizzy from the heavy drugs the violet haired woman gave him. Kairi was looking over her shoulder the entire time they walked through this underground maze. A piercing sound tore through the air and distant shouting could be heard. Bucky raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly to his guard. “Seems like we've been caught.” Kairi mocked and increased her speed. Bucky's mind was reeling, why would they've been caught? Wasn't she just transferring him to another cell or something?

“What is going on, Kairi?” The use of her actual name rather the endearment hurt her more than she would like to admit. “What does it look like? I'm busting you out!” Bucky couldn't trust his ears. But she was Hydra? So why on earth would she help him? A small fracking of his heart chimed in hopefully. “Because she does love you!” He tried to nip this feeling in the bud. There was literally no time for emotions now. Later, not now. He hoped that there would be a later when they accounted a couple of agents at the end of the corridor.

“What is this all about, Agent V?” One of them wanted to know. “I am done with you guys!” Kairi exclaimed with a smug smile on her face and balled her hands to fists. “When I say now, shield your eyes with your metal arm, Bucky.” She whispered to the man beside her. “You rat!” And with that shout the Hydra agents launched forward. “NOW!”

A blinding white light erupted from her palms. The agents screamed in agony and tried to cover their eyes but it was too late. One after another slumped to the ground with a final thud. After the intensity decreased Bucky had to blink a few times to see something. “We need to hurry now!” Kairi noted while making her way past the bodies. Bucky followed her suit. He noticed in passing that the eyes of the agents were burned out and only black sockets looked back at the ceiling.

“What the hell are you?!” Bucky wanted to know when he caught up to her. “I am gifted and a long time ago Daisy Johnson recruited me to work for SHIELD.” They crossed another empty hallway, their heavy footsteps echoing in the silence. “Look, I know you have questions, but right now, we need to get out of here! I will explain everything to you. I promise!” Bucky had a hard time believing her again. But what she said made sense. A while ago, he ran into Daisy himself and he talked to her about her project. But she was right, getting out of here was the priority. The dark haired man couldn't help himself but to glance at her running beside him. He was impressed and terrified at the same time of her powers.

**I can feel the devil walking next to me**

Escaping the secret Hydra facility wasn't easy but not unmanageable. In no time Bucky found himself inside a helicopter, Kairi piloting and contacting Daisy at the same time. And for the first time after this debacle had started he allowed himself to feel hope. He looked to the side, at this incredible woman who owned his heart. She noticed his gaze and looked at him. The sun was just announcing a new day and the warm light shone upon them, Kairi reached for his hand but stopped midway, doubt and fear holding her back. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt a cool and firm grip on her still hoovering hand. She looked up from their interlaced fingers and met his open gaze. Maybe there was hope after all. Kairi smiled and squeezed Bucky's hand reassuringly. There was a lot to talk about but for now they both were sure, that there was still hope.

Hope that this fateful night in Bangkok did led to a brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far first THANK YOU! It would mean a lot to me if you've left kudos/a comment and tell me what you liked or didn't like about my work. ;3;


End file.
